Lost in Time:The Beatles
by Hawksabre
Summary: Angelina and Nya are the best of friends, but, when they find a Beatles poster, they are put all the way to 1964...with The Beatles. My first FanFiction. I need some constructive critisism
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. Im new to the site, and this is my first fan fiction.. about the Beatles. Please read and review. I will try and update frequently...**

Fantastic. First day of school, and I swear, this is going to be a BAD day. I mean, being in the eleventh grade should be okay…right? Anyways let me tell you a bit about myself. My name is Angelina, I'm 17, and my world is The Beatles. My favorite has to be Paul McCartney… who wouldn't love a doe eyed boy? His career is still going strong, I actually would go to a concert… if he ever cam to my area. My BFF Nya likes Ringo… Maybe some Beatles music could cheer me up. I grab my favorite album. Rubber Soul. I pop it into the CD player and skip a couple of songs before I play my favorite. In my life. Paul's melodic voice just takes me away. I decide an appropriate outfit would be my favorite shirt, one with the Rubber Soul album of course, with some skinny jeans and grey converse. I quickly yank the brush through my brown curls, and apply a small amount of mascara and lip gloss. I checked myself in the mirror. Then I brush my teeth._ Not too shabby…_

"Angelina? You ready, Nya is here…and a little early too!' My mom calls. I grab my thankfully light backpack and my iphone. I smile/ my best friend, and fellow Beatle fanatic was here. And with enough time to stop by FYE for some Beatles merchandise. I sprint down the stairs, to seeing my friend wearing _her_ favorite shirt, with Ringo's face plastered all over it. I laugh a little and say, "Let's go Ny."

I squealed, " I have to get this!" It was a pin that said. PUAL THE ADORABLE BEATLE. I darted to the cash register. "That's it?" I nodded. "That'll be $5.34." I practically threw the money at him and giddily took my bag out side. Nya had already got her Ringo pin, it was simple, with only his face on it.

We exchanged our things and looked them over. Suddenly, I saw a paper flying in the wind…What? Was that the Beatles on it? I dashed after it and finally grabbed the paper.

Nya caught up, panting. "What was that?" A white light flashed and it all turned black.

**Was it good?**


	2. Chapter 2

"'Ey 'ow'd these birds get here?' A rough British accent rang in my ears. "How do you expect me to know dat?' another one scoffed. I blinked open my sore eyes and rubbed my forehead. "Owww…." I moaned. "Hey, one woke up…" I squinted four figures engulfed in yellow light shuffled close when they realized I was conscious. _OH MY GOD IT'S THE BEATLES! Wait… it's the Beatles? _One tall one with large eyes walked up to the bed I was sitting on. _How did I get here?_ "You okay luv? My eyes popped out of my head. It was Paul McCartney! "Yeah…I guess I'm okay.." I stammered as I looked at Paul I pinched my self 3 times. _I don't think this is a dream…_"How's…you get into me house?" He looked baffled. I sighed. "Honestly, I don't even know." A tall mature looking one stepped forward. "I'm surprised that you aren't screaming…" I recognized him. "Hey you're John Lennon!" I exclaimed. "I'm Ringo, and this is George." The shortest one with blue eyes said. "That's besides the point," I said," Where's my friend?" Nya walked right up from behind the Beatles, who looked startled when she said, "I'm fine thanks." She squealed." **OH MY GOD OH MY GOD **you're the Beatles!" I cringed when she shrieked. "'Ey! You're from America!" Ringo exclaimed. "But… why are you dressed like that? And how did you get past the guards?" George asked. I. Can't. Believe. This. "What are your names?" Paul butted in. "I'm Angelina, and the one that squeals like a pig is Nya, my best friend." I replied. "Nice to-" "Nice shirts. You fans?" John interrupted Paul, who gave him a death glare. "Do you like Ringo, Nya?" John asked. Nya blushed and looked at her idol who smiled at her bashfully. _I bet you she's dying right now. "_Hey…uh what year is it?" I asked Paul. "Uh 1964…you still haven't answered how you got here…" Better not lie. "We are from the future." I answered simply.


	3. Chapter 3

It was silent, until I heard laughing. John. "HAHAHAHA YOU EXPECT US TO BELIEVE THAT? THIS BIRD IS BLITZED GUYS!" John shouted

I cringed in terror, until I heard Nya…..I forgot she was here…. "Leave her alone." She mumbled.

My hero. John laughed AGAIN," AH! I'm sooooo scared!" he waved his hands around in mock fear.

That does it. My face turned beet red….at least it was warm . "Leave her alone you big jerk!" John stopped giggling. "Do you know who we are? We're the freaking Beatles!" he growled. I swear I heard Nya mumble "Here we go…"

"I don't care if you are my idols! NO ONE makes fun of me or my friends! You open that big mouth of yours again and I will STITCH YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" I yelled

"We're your idols?" John smirked. "Leave them alone already John." Paul jumped in. "Aw Paul! Ye know I'm just having me fun!" He glanced at me. And I glared right back. "Fiesty little thing!"

Paul jumped between us before things could get nasty, " Why don't you come inside luv?" "Yeah, you can prove how your from the future." John called out.

"Fine."

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

"So…" Ringo piped up," How about that proof?"

"Uh….." I fumbled around my backpack until I found my iPhone. I pulled it out and brought it to their view. They gazed at it in wonder," What's that? George asked. "My cellphone." I answered simply.

_Whoops no cellphones yet… "_Well.. in the 1990s telephones become portable… and a few years later a touchscreen phone came out.. Which is what I have here."

"Why would anyone want a touchscreen one?" Paul asked.

"So you can listen to music on it and play games." "Oh." Was all Paul said.

"Wait, games?" Ringo said excitedly. "Uh yeah… want to try one?" Ringo squealed and reached for my phone. I decided to set him up with race penguin and showed him how to play it. "EH HEM!" said Nya.

"What?" I asked. "Where are we going to sleep?" she said, she looked concerned.

"I don't know… a hotel?" I suggested.

"Hey how about you stay here?" George asked.

"Yeah, you can sleep in my bed!" John said looking at me and wiggling his eyebrows. "Gross…" I said gagging and rolling my eyes. "You birds can sleep in my room and I will sleep on the couch." Paul offered.

"Oh no Paul, no problem, we'd be fine sleeping on the couch…" I trailed off. Nya elbowed me lightly in the stomach. "We'd like that!" Nya said. "DARN IT!" yelled Ringo. "I KEEP ON DYING!"

Nya laughed. Then, I realized…" Hey Ringo I need my phone! You are going to kill my battery!" I snatched it out of his hands. He looked as if I had taking a teddy bear from a child. "Relax, Angelina, I brought my charger…" I sighed and reluctantly gave Ringo my phone. He smiled and accidentally clicked on my music app. I don't know how, but it started playing Love Me Do. "'Ey! It's us!" Paul said with a smile. He gestured at my shirt, " You birds fans?"

"Uh yeah.." "Hey! I think Ringo is your favorite!" John snickered. Nya blushed in embarrassment and covered her shirt with her arms. "Hey uh, what time is it?" I asked, trying to take the conversation away from Nya's crush."

**NYA'S POV**

I smiled at Angelina thankfully, still embarrassed form John's comment. "About ta hit one, why?" George asked. "ONE?! Nya we better get to bed!" my friend yelped. Angelina smiled mischievously. _Uh oh… I don't like that look._ "What are we going to sleep in?" "Aww you're going to sleep now?" John asked, fake pouting. I frowned and said, "Yea…"

"You can sleep in a couple of my teeshirts, you birds are short, so it'll fit like a nightgown…?"

**5 MINUTES LATER**

Paul got us the shirts, and we quickly put them on. Honestly, I felt pretty gross not brushing my teeth, so tomorrow we have to get toothbrushes. "Hey Angelina?" I asked my best friend. "What?" She mumbled sleepily. "We're sleeping in the Beatles' house, in Paul McCartney's bed, in Paul McCartney's shirts." I swear, that girl smiled like a Cheshire cat. "Yeah, I guess we are. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

**I think I should've made it longer, so I did… uh yeah. As always Read Review and Tell your friends!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh…" I rubbed my eyes and stretched. _BEST DREAM EVER…._ "Waaaaait a minute," I looked down," I'm still in Pauls shirt…." I raced to Nya and shook her awake "Wha-? I was just having the best dream…we met the Beatles!" she said. "That was no dream, Nya!" I gestured to her shirt. "Oh… yeah." She mumbled.

Shouts erupted outside of our door. _PAUL'S _ door, I reminded myself. "Better go see what that is about…" Nya stated. "Yep." Was I could say. She began to walk outside. "NO NYA!" I hollered," WE NEED TO PUT ON PANTS!" "Oh yeah… boys." We quickly put on our jeans and walk outside, I was shocked to see Ringo and George on the floor screaming as they beat each other.

"SHES MINE!" Ringo yelled. "PAWS OFF RINGO!" George retorted. Paul and John goading them on, stood off to the right, holding glasses of milk. ""GO RINGO!" John hollered. "Eh, my money's on George, Ringo's a runt." replied Paul.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves!" I shrieked at John and Paul. "They are best mates and you are letting them fight over a girl! Break them up this instant!" Paul and John smiled sheepishly and soon had Ringo and George apart.

"What is this about?" I interrogated the boys, putting my hands on my hips. Silence. "Ringo?" I turned to the oldest, yet most childish Beatle. I knew he would crack much easier than George. "Uh… Nya.."

"What was that?" I asked. He decided to mumble again. "JESUS CHRIST TELL MEE!" I yelled. "NYA!" He shouted back. Good. I got an answer. Wait, Nya? I glanced at my best friend ,she was blushing madly. I raked my fiery gaze over the boys again. I had to admit, they looked like they might pee their pants. I wonder why… oh wait last night. I chortled and said, "Well look likes someone has a little crush!" I cooed at them and winked.

John stifled a laugh.

"You keep your mouth shut Lennon. I'm not very pleased with you two!" I said looking at Paul as well. That shut him up. I acted as if I didn't hear when he said to Paul, "She has only stayed for a night and she acts like our mum!"

Nya looked upset and left in direction of the bathroom where we changed last night. "Look through the glass onion, you embarrassed her!" I myself couldn't help it when Paul said that, I giggled.

"Uh any road.." John stated , "What's for breakie?" "Got any cereal?" I asked. "Uh yeah, Frosted Flakes..?" I smiled "My favorite!" I headed off to their big kitchen. I gasped. This place was a mess! "Uh so you guys ever…clean?"

"Oh? Georgie used to, but gave up!" Ringo said laughing. "I had to clean too often after you blokes!" George said angrily. I laughed with Ringo, a twinkle in my eye, "That'll have to change!"

**NYA'S POV**

I'm so embarrassed! Why did Angelina have to say all of that stuff! I mean yeah it was true, but… ugh! In front of Ringo?! It was unacceptable! Too think of it… I'm quite flattered that George and Ringo were fighting, but we only just met! It is just soo stressful! Also, it is… disturbing! Darn! Now I'm hungry! But I don't want to go out there… they'd just laugh at me! I decided against going out, I can hold my own against hunger! I giggled at that thought. I guess I could listen to music. Thankfully, my iPhone was in my jeans pocket, so I could just listen to music in here. I clicked shuffle, put in my earbuds, and what played? She Loves You!

_She loves you!_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_She loves you!_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_She loves you_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah YEAHHHH_

_You think you've lost your love_

_Well, I saw her yesterday-ey-ey_

_It's you she's thinking of_

_And she told me what to say_

_She says she loves you_

_And you know that can't be bad_

_Yes, she loves you_

_And you know you should be glad_

_She said you hurt her_

_So__She almost lost her mind_

_But now she says she knows_

_You're not the hurting kind_

_She says she loves you_

_And you know that can't be bad_

_Yes, she loves you_

_And you know you should be glad, ooh!_

_She loves you, yeah yeah yeah_

_She loves you, yeah yeah yeah_

_With a love like that_

_You know you should be glad_

_You know it's up to you_

_I think it's only fair_

_Pride can hurt you too_

_Apologize to her_

_Because she loves you_

_And you know that can't be bad_

_She loves you_

_And you know you should be glad, ooh!_

_She loves you, yeah yeah yeah_

_She loves you, yeah yeah yeah_

_With a love like that_

_You know you should be glad_

_With a love like that_

_You know you should be glad_

_With a love like that_

_You know you should, be glad!_

_Yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

__I smile at the familiar lyrics. Suddenly there is a knock on the door. "Go away!" I mumbled. "It's George luv..."

**Did ya like it? Oh well, Read and Review! **


End file.
